poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of 2 Fast 2 Furious
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of 2 Fast 2 Furious is the second upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Fast & Furious crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Fast and the Furious. Plot In Miami, Brian O'Conner makes a living by participating in illegal street races. Tej Parker organizes a local street race, involving Suki, Orange Julius, and Slap Jack, however, the race lacks a fourth driver. Tej later calls Brian, who agrees to be the fourth needed for the race. Brian wins, giving a few thousand of his winnings to Tej to show his gratitude. The police then arrive, forcing all the racers to flee. Watched by undercover U.S. Customs Service agent Monica Fuentes, Brian is caught by the agents. He is taken into custody, but given a deal by his former boss, FBI agent Bilkins, and Customs agent Markham, to go undercover and bring down Argentinian drug lord, Carter Verone in exchange for the erasure of his criminal record. Brian agrees, but only if he is given permission to choose his own partner. This prompts him to travel to Barstow, California, where he enlists the help of Roman Pearce, his childhood friend who served jail time for housing stolen cars in a garage. Roman blames Brian for his arrest, and is currently on parole. Roman agrees to help, but only for the same deal Brian was offered. Roman and Brian are later hired by Verone, who tasks the duo to obtain a package from a confiscated car located in a lot. Markham follows the duo to the lot in order to obtain the package, however, Roman relents, and shoots at Markham to help maintain his cover. He later confronts him for interference with the mission. Brian is able to gain knowledge of the plan, however, and tells Bilkins Verone's is aiming to launder his money in Miami, before escaping on his private jet. Later, the team challenges a pair of muscle car drivers they raced when competing for Verone's hiring, for pink slips. Despite engine and power output handicaps, Brian and Roman manage to win the race and the other two cars. Meanwhile, Roman confronts Brian about his attraction to Monica and the constant threat of Verone's men. However, the two men patch up their differences, and focus on completing the mission. After witnessing Verone torture Detective Whitworth of the Miami Police Department into giving them a window of opportunity to make their getaway, Brian and Roman are warned by Monica that they will be killed once the drop is made. However, Markham refuses to call off the job, claiming that is their one chance to catch Verone. On the day of the mission, Brian and Roman begin transporting duffel bags of Verone's money, with Verone's right-hand men, Enrique and Roberto, riding alongside to accompany the duo. Before the window is set, Whitworth decides to call in the police to move in for an arrest of the drivers of the cars used by Brian and Roman. This results in a high-speed chase across the city. The duo leads the police to a warehouse, where a "scramble" by dozens of street racers organized by Tej disorients the police. Following the scramble, the police manage to pull over the cars, only to find out that they were driven by Tej and Suki. As Brian approaches the destination point in a Yenko Camaro, Enrique tells him to make a detour away from the airfield to the Tarpon Point Marina exit. Meanwhile, Roman gets rid of Roberto by using an improvised ejector seat in his Dodge Challenger powered by nitrous oxide. At the airfield, Customs agents have Verone's plane and convoy surrounded, only to discover they have been duped into a decoy maneuver while Verone is at a boatyard several miles away. Verone reveals he knew Monica was an undercover agent, and purposely gave her wrong information on the destination point. When Brian arrives at the Marina, Enrique prepares to kill him when Roman suddenly appears and helps Brian kill Enrique. Verone makes his escape aboard his private yacht, but Brian and Roman use the Camaro to drive off a ramp, crashing on top of the yacht. The duo manages to apprehend Verone and save Monica. With their crimes pardoned, Brian and Roman ponder on what to do next in Miami, with the former suggesting starting a garage. They are revealed to have taken some of Verone's money for themselves. Trivia *Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, July, Buzz, Kratt, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, The Auto Train and Pony Team, Zecora, Babs Seed, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Peter Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Team Nelvana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, SpongeBob SquarePants, Blackie the Lamb, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Trixie Tang, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Princess Anna, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie, Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Francis, Einstein, Georgette, Lightning McQueen, and Mater guest star in this film. *The storyline continues in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Fast & Furious. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Racing Films Category:Spy films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Paul Walker Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series